


That Blasted Air Conditioner

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [10]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, no matter what you do, the air conditioner just won't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Blasted Air Conditioner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under the one shot collection "For We Are the Beautiful Thieves". For the Mission Insane challenge on Livejournal.
> 
> Table 18 - weather  
> Prompt - #010 heat-wave

"Crawford."  
The aforementioned man looked up from his paperwork of not-much-importance-but-still-important-enough-to-warrant-a-look-through to see Schuldig, who normally dressed in a simple dress shirt and slacks combo when around the house and 'on duty', dressed in a sleeveless shirt and cargo shorts. He fanned his face with the manila folder Crawford suspected was for their last mission as sweat ran down his face, soaked through his shirt.

Crawford, on the other hand, was immune to the sudden heat-wave, for he was wearing his usual suit and tie combination. Schuldig had always suspected he slept in it, and thought he was nuts for wearing it today. Then he took a good look at where he was and who he lived with and realised that Crawford wearing a suit on an abnormally hot day was the least of his concerns.

"What now?"  
Schuldig gestured behind him, towards the living room. "The air conditioner's busted again."  
Great. Just what he needed, another repair bill. Crawford knew it would be just as expensive - if not more so - to buy another air conditioner (since this was Tokyo, where everything was expensive to begin with; he never had this problem in America, or Germany, where prices were cut in half on these products). He set his pen down, removed his glasses, and rubbed his weary eyes. He had been staring at these papers for three hours straight now.

"Who broke it _this_ time? So help me God if it was you again-"  
"Relax," said Schuldig, who leaned against the doorway. "It was probably Nagi or Farfarello. Nagi in his anger at God knows what could have snapped and there went our only source of coolness; Farfarello... Well, he likes things with high voltage, and that has what, fifteen amps?"  
Crawford sighed and replaced his glasses.  
"It's too hot to go without it in this freak heat-wave, you know." Crawford wondered if Schuldig was trying to 'suggest' him into getting it fixed or replaced. He knew that look and that tone of voice and knew that it wasn't going to work if that was the case. He leaned back in his chair and rest his head against his hand. He didn't have time for this.

"Tell Farfarello to stop siphoning electricity from it and it will probably work again."  
Schuldig rolled his eyes. "You're just too lazy to call someone to fix it."  
"I'm too _busy_ to have to deal with a repair man right now."  
"You're _not_ 'too busy' to deal with a repair man. It's either that or you don't want to buy a new one."  
Crawford smirked. "Perhaps. Now go play like a good boy, hmm?"  
Schuldig snorted. "Liebes, I thought you would've known by now that I am anything _but_ a good boy." He strode over to Crawford's desk and sat on it, one leg crossed over the other.

"Why are you hanging around here? Don't you have anything better to do?"  
Schuldig chuckled. "What better to do than annoy you? It's one of my favourite past times." He leaned closer, leering at him from under his fringe. Crawford, however, pushed him away.  
"Go away, Schuldig, it's too hot to deal with you today."  
"Maybe if you weren't wearing a suit, you'd be a lot cooler. I can help you with that, you know."  
Crawford didn't fall for the seductive grin. "Go play with Farfarello, I'm sure he could use some company." With that, he shoved Schuldig off his desk, the cue to get the hell out or else.

 _Too hot my ass,_ Schuldig thought as he left the office. _Your office is the coolest in the entire flat._

On his way back to his room, where he would try not to bake in the heat, he spotted Farfarello chewing on something.  
Nonchalantly, he said, "Oy, Farfarello, stop gnawing on the wires."  
Farfarello looked disappointed, like a dog scolded and angry at the same time, but nonetheless replaced the plug back into the outlet, bringing the air conditioner back to life.

And then the power went out.  
"Crawford!" came a yell from one of the rooms upstairs. "What the hell, Crawford?"  
Crawford thought to lock his door, but knew that an angry telekinetic would know how to break it off its hinges anyway.


End file.
